Lift
by TheAmericanWeasley
Summary: Hermione and Ron both work at the Ministry of Magic. What happens when they get stuck together on a lift?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Never have. Never will.

**Lift**

a Harry Potter fan fiction

by TheAmericanWeasley

Hermione Weasley stepped into the the empty lift. She loved her job at the Ministry of Magic, but it was awfully busy one. Today she had a meeting to attend on the third floor. Hermione admired the spacious lift.

Suddenly, just as the doors were about to close, somebody made their way into the lift.

"Hey, love. Fancy bumping into you," Ronald Weasley smiled at his wife. "Where you headed off to?"

"Meeting," Hermione replied, swinging her bag back and forth. "You?"

"I forgot my lunch on the fourth floor," Ron replied as the lift started to move.

"You forget about food? That's a first," Hermione giggled.

Ron moved closer to her.

"Well I got so full on your delicious cunt this morning before work, 'Mione," Ron whispered.

Hermione punched him on the arm playfully.

"Ron! We do not talk about our sexual habits at work!"

"Why not, Hermione? It's just us in here," Ron said.

"Well..."

Before Hermione could finish her sentence, the lift gave a sudden violent jerk, nearly causing Hermione to fall over, then it stopped.

"I think the lift has broken," Ron said casually. "Guess we're stuck in here for a moment."

"But I can't be stuck!" Hermione said, checking her watch. "I have a meeting in five minutes!"

"Calm down, 'Mione, I'm sure they'll understand," Ron told his wife, giving her that look that he always gave her when he wanted to shag her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, no reason," Ron smirked.

He grasped Hermione's breast through her top and began massaging it.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Ron said, his arousal beginning to show through his pants.

Hermione moaned. She loved when Ron felt her breasts.

"Ron, stop," Hermione choked out.

"Why?"

"We can't do anything in this lift."

"Oh come on, Hermione. Nobody's gonna catch us. And besides, I know you aren't going to make me walk around for the rest of the day with this problem," Ron said, pointing to his obvious arousal.

Hermione stared at it for a moment. She felt her wetness begin to soak through her panties.

"Well, I guess that would be distracting," Hermione said, still staring at his cock.

"Yes, Hermione, it is very distracting, especially when I have my beautiful sexy wife here that could help me take care of it."

Ron, glad that Hermione was wearing a skirt, grabbed her dripping wet cunt through her panties.

"Oh, you're so wet, baby. Is all that for me?" Ron growled.

"Yes," Hermione moaned out. "Fuck me, Ron. Before I change my mind about this," she added with a smirk.

Ron smiled at her devilishness. Hermione was a different person when they shagged. She was some sort of lion, and Ron was her prey. She cursed like a sailor, and Hermione rarely cursed.

Ron pulled down her skirt, followed by her knickers. Hermione kicked her shoes off from her feet. Her juices were getting smeared all around the inside of her thighs.

Ron pulled his pants and boxers down, exposing his rock hard cock to Hermione.

"Do you like what you see?" Ron asked her.

"Of course I like it, Ron. But I don't want to see it, because I want it inside my pussy."

"Oh, you want to get straight to the point?" Ron asked.

Hermione grasped the back of Ron's head tightly.

"Ron, _please_ fuck me, now," Hermione begged.

Ron picked her up by her bum. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. Ron pushed her against the side of the lift. Hermione held on the Ron's shoulders, waiting. Ron kissed her, tracing his tongue across her nose, chin, and cheeks.

Hermione grabbed his arse and shoved his member into her. Ron moaned as Hermione's wet, hot tightness enveloped his member. He began to pump in and out of her, fast and hard, building up friction. Ron parted Hermione's bum cheeks and stuck his fingers in. Hermione shivered.

"Ohhh, Ron, fuck me harder," Hermione gasped.

Ron moved his member in and out of her as hard as he could. He loved the sounds Hermione made when he was shagging her. They would range from something like a purring cat to a roaring dragon.

It never took Hermione long to reach her climax. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes as her orgasm neared. She purred as Ron sucked on her neck.

Ron continued to pump in and out of her, sweat stinging his eyes. He was hot because of the thick top he wore. When they were home, Ron intended to shag Hermione properly in their bed, with all their clothing removed. But right now was just an experiment. He wanted to know just how far he could take Hermione when it came to sex.

Hermione finally came, her juices coating Ron's member. When he felt her come, he exploded inside her, his seed draining from the tip of his cock. Hermione hugged Ron, her arms gripping to his thick neck.

Ron looked at her. Her hair was plastered to her face because of the sticky sweat.

"I love you, Ron," Hermione cooed.

"I love you, too, 'Mione," Ron cooed back, imitating Hermione's sappy voice.

It was then that the lift gave another violent jerk, roared back to life, and began moving again.

"Damn!" Hermione cursed.

She removed herself from Ron's grip and slipped her knickers, skirt, and shoes back on. Ron pulled his boxers and pants back up, slightly disappointed that he didn't get to have a deeply romantic snuggling session with Hermione after the sex.

Sure, Ron was a horny bloke who loved a good shag, but he also loved just cuddling with his wife after they made love. He loved to stroke her sweat drenched, bushy brown locks and tell her how beautiful she was.

Oh well, he would save the mushy stuff for when they were home.

Hermione pulled a compact mirror from her work bag and checked herself.

"Fuck, I look a mess," she said, fumbling with her hair and wiping her face.

"Good Merlin, 'Mione, we are done shagging, so you can stop cursing," Ron laughed.

Hermione hid her amused smile. The lift reached the third floor and the doors opened.

"Well, I'll see you at home," Hermione said, giving Ron a peck on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you too," Ron said.

Once the doors had closed again, the lift made its way to the fourth floor. Ron stepped out and found his best friend Harry Potter leaning against the wall.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked.

"Fine. It's a good thing I knew she had a meeting today," Ron replied, smiling.

"What excuse did you tell her for being on the lift?"

"Told her that I forgot my lunch here," Ron said. "But I ate my lunch an hour ago."

"Ah, good one," Harry smirked.

"But, mate you couldn't have held the charm a little longer though?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

"'Cause I didn't really get a chance to snuggle with her afterward."

"As romantic as that sounds, Ron, I highly doubt Hermione would want to snuggle after just having sex in a lift. And besides, do you have any idea how hard it is to perform that charm to stop the lift? It's really hard! I could only cast it for so long."

"Oh well, thanks anyways mate, I'm still surprised I got her to go through with it."

"Do you think I could get Ginny to do it?"

"Two reasons why that's never gonna happen, mate. One, Ginny doesn't work here, so there's no reason she should be here. And besides, if she was visiting you, she wouldn't have to use the lift because your office is on the first floor. Second, if I found out you shagged my sister in a lift you wouldn't live to see the next day."

"I could say the same thing! You shagged Hermione and she's like my sister."

"Yeah, but she's not blood related to you, Harry," Ron shot back.

Harry rolled his eyes again.

"I've got to go, Harry. See you, mate," Ron said, turning around and walking away.

Ron smiled, knowing he would "accidentally" bump into his wife again on the lift tomorrow.


End file.
